Conexión: Inuyasha y Kagome
by Tohka
Summary: Sinopsis: Cuando Kagome aún era una niña, ella ya tenía alguna conexión con el otro mundo y para ser más exactos con Inuyasha. Kagome tiene 6 años cuando tiene pequeñas interacciones con el otro mundo y eso ella lo anota en un pequeño diario que tiene.
1. Primer Capitulo, Conexión

***Konichiwa :D como andan amantes de los fics de InuxKag. Aquí les traigo una de mis muchas ideas, pero esta es la que más me ha gustado como para escribirla en un oneshot algo larga :D quizá tenga unas 4 páginas o quizá 4 capítulos, intentare que no ya que no sería un oneshot de ese modo... ya que, solo léanlo comenten que les pareció y ya saben el resto... Espero que les guste; y estoy divagando mucho XD así que aquí va ¡Disfrútenlo!*  
*N.A. significa Nota de Autora, lo usare cuando quiero avisarles algo :D*  
* El símbolo * y mayuscula significa que eso es lo que Kagome escribe en su Diario***

PRIMER CAPITULO:

Una niña de 6 años estaba practicando su escritura en un pequeño cuaderno. Su letra era algo grande y desalineada, pero aun así ella no pararía de practicar hasta lograr su objetivo.

Perspectiva desde Kag:

***Hola, me llamo Kagome Higurashi y vivo en, bueno... creo que se llamaba Japan...***

-¡Mamá! Como se llama el lugar donde vivimos, ese lugar pequeñito que vimos en el papel que me dieron en la escuela.- le grito a mi mami desde la sala para que me escuche mientras ella preparaba algo rico.

-Japón cariño- Responde mi mami con ternura.

Vuelvo a mi hoja de práctica.

***No se llama Japan, es Japón. Mi mami me dijo eso y ahora ya se.**

**Me gusta el chocolate, los caramelos, el ramen de mi mami, y muchas otras cosas. También me gusta correr con mis amigas, comer con ellas y dormir juntas.**

**Mi casa es grade, mi abuelo me dijo que es un santuario y me explico lo que significaba pero no le preste atención; Hay un árbol muy grande, y mi mami me dijo que tenía muchos años, ya que ese árbol estaba desde que ella era pequeña. También hay un lugar donde mi abuelo me dijo que no tengo que ir, es algo tenebroso pero aun así tengo curiosidad, pero no pienso entrar allí. Ah casi lo olvido, tengo un gato llamado Buyo es algo goloso pero muy juguetón y divertido, también debo decir que me encantan sus orejitas.**

**Mi letra es fea, tengo que practicar más para que me salga mejor, además mis maestras me dijeron que tengo que practicar mucho, mucho para pasar al siguiente año.**

**Eso es todo lo que escribiré hoy, mi mami ya termino de cocinar y yo ya tengo mucha hambre.***

-Kagome, ¿Ya terminaste?- Mi mami me pregunto cuando me ve cerrar mi cuaderno.

-Sí, y hoy escribí así de mucho- le muestro con mis manos y brazos una larga distancia. Mi mami se ríe.

-Qué bueno, seguro que tendrás una muy linda letra pronto- me acaricia la cabeza mientras le sonrío.

-Ahora lleva tus cosas a tu habitación así coloco la mesa.- Me pongo a recoger mis cosas para luego correr a mi habitación.

-No corras en las escaleras, te caerás- Logro escuchar a mi mami.

-¡No me caeré!- le respondo y subo a toda prisa.

Tiro mi pequeña mochila al suelo y vuelvo a correr hacia abajo.

-¡Listo!- le digo a mi mami.

-Buena niña. Ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa.- corro a su lado y ella me da los palitos que utilizamos para comer. Ella llevaba los platos que eran algo pesados para mí.

-Eh llegado- se logra escuchar en la puerta donde mi abuelo entraba.

-¡Bienvenido!- digo a mi abuelo mientras lo abrazo.

-Bienvenido, has llegado justo a tiempo la comida ya está lista.- Mi madre dice antes de volver a buscar la comida de la cocina.

Mi abuelo se sienta y deja su bolso de lado.

-¡Me trajiste algo! ¡Me trajiste algo! ¡Me trajiste algo!- salto de emoción a su lado repitiendo una y otra vez la misma oración.

-Tranquila Kagome. Si te eh traído algo, pero siéntate para que te lo dé.- Me siento y lo miro buscar en su bolso. Saca algo cuadrado envuelto en un papel de color púrpura.

-Toma- me lo extiende. Lo agarro y comienzo a romper el papel.

-En estos días has estado practicando tu escritura en tu cuaderno de escuela y tus hojas se acabaran muy rápido, así que te eh comprado un diario donde puedes escribir lo que quieras y guardarlo para ti. Mira aquí tiene su llave para el candado que tiene.- Miro asombrada el cuaderno con candado. Tomo la llave y abro el libro para ver cómo era por dentro. Sus hojas eran de un color rosa con pequeñas mariposas decorando las esquinas. Me encantaba.

-¡Gracias Abuelo!- Me levanto de golpe y me tiro sobre mi abuelo para darle un abrazo.

-De nada Kagome.- Responde mi abrazo y acaricia mi cabello.

Me alejo y miro a mi madre quien nos observa desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-Mira mami, ahora voy a practicar más mi letra.- ella me sonríe.

-Si cariño, pero luego lo harás ahora tenemos que comer.- asiento con la cabeza y me siento en mi lugar junto con mi nuevo diario.

Luego de comer Kagome escribe las primeras oraciones en su diario.

***Desde hoy, querido Diario, serás mi acompañante.***


	2. Segundo Capitulo, Conexión

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:

***Hoy ha sido otro día algo cansador, pero me eh divertido mucho. Me fui a mi escuela y le conté a mis amigas que me compraron un diario, ellas querían verte como eras y les dije que algún día les mostraría.**

**Hoy de nuevo tuve que levantarme temprano, no me gusta hacer eso es molesto por que yo quiero seguir durmiendo; pero aun así luego me despierto bien y pienso que quiero escribirte.**

**También mi abuelo hoy me trajo algo nuevo, pero eran caramelos y...***

-Kagome, ¿Sabes dónde está Buyo? Debo darle de comer- Mi madre me pregunto antes de que pudiera terminar.

-No, no lo eh viste desde un rato.- Me levanto y miro la sala.

-No lo encuentro dentro de la casa. ¿Podrías buscarlo afuera? Quizás está de nuevo durmiendo debajo del árbol sagrado.- A Buyo le encantaba dormir allí.

-Sí, yo voy- salgo corriendo, coloco mis zapatos y salgo en busca de Buyo.

-¡Buyo!- grito y me dirijo al árbol sagrado.

-No está aquí.- Digo al no verlo allí.

-¡Buyo!- camino rodeando un poco la casa y logro notar la puerta abierta del pequeño santuario donde mi abuelo me dijo que no debía entrar. Me acerco lentamente y empujo un poco la puerta.

-¿Buyo?- pregunto despacio. Escucho un "miau" en respuesta.

-Gato tonto porque te has metido aquí- susurro y entro un poco más para encontrarme con las escaleras. Miro un poco más abajo y logro ver el poso que el abuelo me contó, que estaba sellado por pergaminos que el mismo coloco.

-Buyo ven aquí- no quería bajar más, pero no lograba ver al gato. Al fin decido bajar para buscarlo, pero con pasos lentos y seguros. Cuando llego al suelo frente al poso un escalofrió me recorre.

-¡Buyo ven aquí ahora!- digo con la vos firme y el gato me obedece apareciendo al costado del pozo. Camino un poco más, lo agarro pegándolo a mí, pero de repente escucho como algo golpea el poso con fuerza.

Largo un grito y salgo corriendo hacia fuera. Cierro la puerta y corro hacia la casa.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama!- me saco los zapatos y corro con Buyo aun en mis brazos hacia mi madre.

-Kagome que sucede- sale mi madre preocupada.

-El poso... algo... ¡Algo golpeo el poso!- grito y comienzo a llorar.

-Kagome cariño.- Mi madre se agacha, agarra mis brazos haciendo que suelte a Buyo y me abraza con fuerza.

-Tranquila cariño de seguro tenías mucho miedo y tu imaginación lo invento.- mi madre hablaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Qui- quizás tengas razón- respondo en sollozos.

-Le diré a tu abuelo que no te cuente más historias de terror sobre el poso, no son buenos para ti.- dice mientras con uno de sus dedos limpia mis lágrimas.

-Pero son los más entretenidos y divertidos- respondo en defensa. Mi mami me sonríe dulcemente y me da un besito en la mejilla.

-Ven, sigue practicando tu escritura.- Al recordarme eso, me doy cuenta que tiene razón.

Me dirijo a mi diario y sigo escribiendo, pero esta vez cambio de tema.

***Olvida lo que te estaba contando, ahora tengo algo más interesante. Quizá fue algo que imagine pero pareció muy real, desearía que Buyo pudiera hablar así el me diría si es que también lo escucho... Esto te sonara loco querido Diario, pero quizás esto es un comienzo, eso es lo que yo siento y pienso.**

**Bueno, te contare bien. Mi mami me pidió...***

_._._._._._._._

-A la noche-

Deje mi diario en la mesita de noche que tenía y entre en mi cama para dormir. Mi madre me dio un besito, y se fue. No tarde en dormirme para luego viajar al mundo de los sueños.

En mi sueño estoy en un bosque, es de noche y la luz de la luna me ilumina el camino, comienzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno, moviendo alguna que otra rama de árbol. Me detengo en seco al ver a un niño de cabello plateado y largo de espaldas a mí. Tenía un peculiar traje rojo a su tamaño, y me di cuenta que no tenía puesto zapatos... Bueno yo tenía mis pequeñas sandalias de dormir, pero eso contaba como algún zapato.

-Oye- digo despacio, parece oírme y se gira para mirarme asustado. Ahora que lo pienso el parecía esconderse de algo.

-No te lastimare, yo...- me quedo sin palabras al ver sus pequeñas orejitas. Corro hacia el como si lo conociera de siempre, el parece asustarse más pero se sorprende cuando le froto sus orejitas.

-¿Qu-Qué haces?- logra decir, y allí me doy cuenta que lo que estoy haciendo es imprudente. Me detengo y lo miro a la cara. El chico de orejas de perro * N.A.: Decidí que Kag le diga a Inu de la misma manera que lo hace su hermano en la serie.* tenía los ojos de color dorado y una cara muy bonita, tanto que podría decir que me enamore de él... ¡Kagome que dices! Me reprendo a mí misma.

-Lo siento. Es que me gustan tus orejitas y quise tocarlas.- Me sonrojo un poco. Un sonido como un gruñido se escucha, y el chico de orejas de perro vuelve su mirada hacia atrás de él, sigo su mirada y logro ver un moustro muy grande de color casi verde. El miedo me invade.

-Aquí estas pequeña abominación de los yokai.- ¡Podía hablar! Me quede casi congelada, y de no ser por el chico de orejas de perro el moustro me hubiera lastimado. Ambos estábamos sentados en el piso, el moustro miraba al pequeño chico que me protegía con su cuerpo.

-Debes morir- El moustro vuelve a hablar y le decía eso al pequeño niño.

-Quiero despertar, quiero despertar ¡Quiero despertar!- el niño se repetía a si mismo varias veces.

Aquel moustro con una de sus manos quiso tomar al niño pero yo lo agarre y lo atraje hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz!- le grito a aquella cosa.

-Una niña. Te comeré a ti luego de matarlo.- Agarro una rama de árbol caída y apunto a esa cosa.

-¡No te dejare!- El moustro se ríe.

-¡Tonta! ¡No podrás contra el!- Me dice el niño

-¡Que no ves que te estoy defendiendo! ¡Al menos apóyame!- El chico de orejas de perro me mira algo enojado.

-¡Ya basta! Ahora me los comeré a ambos- Vuelve a acercarse y esta vez le tiro la rama del árbol con todas mis fuerzas, y una luz violeta me sega. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos no veo más al moustro y logro notar por un simple reflejo algunas cenizas. Me arrodillo al no poder creer lo que vi.

-¿Estas bien?- El chico de orejas de perro me estaba tendiendo la mano, la tomo y me levanto.

-Sí, gracias estoy bien- Le sonrío y el parece sonrojarse.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunta luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Me llamo ga…. ga… - Cuando trate de decir mi nombre, fue como si mi vos se hubiera ido y a la ves confundía mi nombre.

-¿Ga?- repitió el chico de orejas de perro lo que entendió.

-¡No! Algo confunde mi nombre… me llamo ga… ga… ¡Ahhh! No logro decirlo- realmente me desesperaba no poder decirlo. Pero se me ocurre una idea.

-Lo escribiré en el suelo. ¿Sabes leer?- quizá él no sabía.

-No.- Dice sin más rumbos. Allí se me fue la última esperanza.

-Bueno, ya que no puedo decirte mi nombre ¿Cómo quieres decirme?- de alguna manera tenía que llamarme.

-Um…- parece mirarme detenidamente- Te diré Niña rara.

-¡¿Por qué "Niña rara"!? – le grito.

-¡Porque eres rara!- cuando estaba a punto de responderle, respiro hondo y cuento hasta 10.

-¿Qu-Qué te sucede?- el chico de orejas de perro me miraba algo asustado como si me tuviera miedo de lo que haría.

-Nada… mejor llámame solo Onechan - le sonrío un poco.

-Está bien, te diré Onechan. Pero tienes que saber que me gustaba lo rara.- cierro mis ojos de nuevo y vuelvo a contar hasta diez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto luego de volverme a relajar.

-Ji… Ji… ¿Qué…? No logro decir mi nombre… Ji… Ji… - El chico de orejas de perro no se rendía y repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

-Ya deja de intentarlo no lo lograras… Te diré Onichan.- Se detiene y me mira atentamente.

-Está bien pero ¿Por qué estás aquí? En mis sueños.- ¿Oh?... ¿Pero esto no era mi sueño?

-Pero también es mis sueños.- ambos fruncimos el ceño.

-¡Es mío!- gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No! ¡Mío!- volvemos a gritar a unísono.

-Pero tu estas donde yo vivo, entonces es mi sueño.- allí me doy cuenta que él tenía razón.

-Tienes razón… - digo con desgano y me cruzo de brazos mientras que Onichan me saca la lengua.

-Pero exactamente ¿Dónde estamos?- comienzo a mirar y solo logro ver muchos árboles.

-En el bosque.- responde Onichan caminando a un árbol.

-Lo sé tonto… ¿Pero dónde? No tiene un nombre o algo así.- camino a su lado sin rumbo alguno.

-Es un sueño tonta… además cuando me quede dormido lo primero que comencé a soñar fue tener que escapar de aquel yokai.- una nueva pregunta se forma en mi mente.

-¿Qué eres?- le pregunto sin más rumbos. Se para en seco y me mira a los ojos algo enojado.

-¡¿Para qué quieres saberlo?! ¡Te burlaras de mí y te alejaras cierto! Igual que todos los otros…- logro ver en sus ojos enojo como también mucha tristeza… quien realmente es este niño.

-Simplemente quería saberlo…

-Seguro eres igual que todos los otros.- parecía hablar con sí mismo.

-Yo no quería hacerte enojar… es que… simplemente me gusta cómo eres y quería saber que eras porque nunca eh visto a alguien como tu... yo… yo… ¡Lo siento mucho!- le grito con lágrimas en los ojos y salgo corriendo dejándolo atrás.

Corro sin rumbo alguno y deseo despertar con todas mis fuerzas. Comienzo a limpiarme las lágrimas que me manchaban los ojos y me nublaban la vista. Corro sin parar pero el cansancio puede contra mí, cuando me detengo me doy cuenta estoy parada en la cima de una montaña, y allí me quedo asombrada por la vista del cielo.

-Es… hermoso- el color del cielo era de un azul oscuro con millones de estrellas decorándola. En Japan… lo siento Japón, el cielo no tiene muchas estrellas.

Me siento abrazando mis rodillas mirando el cielo mientras el viento sopla mi cara. Esto se siente tan real que no logro creer que es un sueño… pero me pregunto por qué esta aquí Onichan nunca lo eh visto y es extraño soñar con alguien que no conoces.

-¿Onechan?- escucho una voz a mis espaldas. Me giro y veo a Onichan asomándose lentamente; aún seguía enojada con él así que simplemente vuelvo mi vista al cielo sin dirigirle una palabra.

Onichan se sienta a mi lado sin crear un solo ruido además de las pisadas del pasto. De reojo logro notar que el también mira las estrellas pero su cabello tapa sus ojos.

-Onechan, yo… pe… pe… perdóname- parecía costarle disculparse. Lo miro directamente a la cara, pero el aun mira el cielo.

-Mi madre era una humana y mi padre un demonio perro. Soy un hanyou mitad demonio, mitad humano y por esa razón los humanos, como los hayous me rechazan es sus mundos. Siempre que me ven me echan y debo vivir escapando de los demás…- lo miro sorprendida por aquella confesión y también sentía un dolor inmenso por aquello. Él era solo un niño…

-Sabes Onichan. No me importa lo que seas, me gusta cómo eres y me agradas mucho- El me mira sorprendido y yo le sonrío alegremente.

-Onechan…- me mira aun sorprendido y veo que está feliz.

-Además… ¡Amo tus orejitas!- Me abalanzo sobre él y vuelvo a acariciar sus pequeñas orejitas.

Él se ríe un poco al igual que yo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- pregunta de repente.

Me detengo y me siento sobre mis piernas. Pretendo pensar unos segundos.

-Absolutamente si- le vuelvo a sonreír y el responde a mi sonrisa pero con un pequeño levantamiento de labios.

Ambos nos sentamos y miramos el cielo. Debo admitir que quiero preguntarle muchas cosas a Onichan pero creo que me ha dicho lo suficiente por hoy.

Comienzo a oír el ruido de mi despertador y de repente vuelvo a mi habitación. No quería despertar, ¿Y si no volvía a ver a Onichan?, ¿Si no volvía junto a él?... Apago mi despertador con un golpe.

-Gracias por molestarme.- refunfuño al objeto y me doy cuenta de mi pequeño diario a su lado con la birome.

Lo agarro y comienzo a relatar mi pequeña aventura junto a Onichan.  
***Tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero debo decir que me gusto… ¡Conocí a un chico con orejas de perro! ¡Puedes creerlo! Debo agregar que era muy lindo y algo me dice que lo volveré a ver… te contare todos los hechos. Comenzó cuando aparecí en un bosque…***

Así la pequeña niña comenzó su relato sobre su sueño con aquel chico de orejas de perro; y quien pensaría que aquel pequeño diario seria testigo de todo aquello que sucedería entre ellos.

Que les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, cualquier critica es aceptada, pero no sean tan malos es mi primer fic :) ...  
Si alguien comenta y le gusto, la seguiré. De lo contrario no valdría la pena si la historia es muy mala :'( esperare sus criticas 3


End file.
